


Inktober 2019. Day 7: ENCHANTED

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angel Wings, Fanart, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: I've reread "The Other Arrangement" several times: for me this fic encapsulates the 6,000 Years of Pining brilliantly. It has also a very fitting selection of music to go with it. So thanks to the author for this joy. It was hard not to be inspired by it. Or indeed enchanted.





	Inktober 2019. Day 7: ENCHANTED

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715332) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 

There is still time to go away before the music starts. There is still time to flee before those fingers touch the keys. But you still hesitate, still linger, still delay your escape. And then the notes ring and you are enchanted. Too late now, too late.


End file.
